


Lód

by idrilka



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Spojlery:</b> Do 1x13 <i>Le Morte d'Arthur</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lód

**Author's Note:**

> **Spojlery:** Do 1x13 _Le Morte d'Arthur_.

Jest w nim lód, ukryty gdzieś głęboko pod warstwą ciepłej skóry. Lód, który więzi uczucia pod grubą taflą, jak ten na rzece w zimie, kiedy woda zamarza tak mocno, że można przeprawić się konno, nie szukając brodu.

(Uther wie, że jeszcze długo nie nastaną roztopy. )

_(kiedyś)_

Igraine spoczywa na marach; jej zimna, blada skóra kąpie się w świetle księżyca, które wpada przez okno komnaty. Wygląda tak, jakby usnęła tylko na chwilę, zmęczona nad robótką — jasne włosy jak płynny miód spływające falami wokół jej twarzy, długie rzęsy rzucające cień na policzek, szczupłe dłonie złożone z gracją na podołku. Kiedy Uther zapomina na chwilę, że to służące ubrały ją, uczesały długie włosy i ułożyły drobne dłonie, wciąż potrafi się oszukiwać. (Przez moment, zanim nie zauważy, że Igraine leży zupełnie nieruchoma, nie oddychając spokojnym, równym rytmem.) Potrafi się oszukiwać przez całe trzy dni, jakie mijają od jej śmierci do pogrzebu.

Ale kiedy jej ciało przykrywa czarna, ciężka ziemia i nie zostaje już nic, co pozwoliłoby mu wierzyć wbrew wszystkiemu, że Igraine tylko zasnęła i śpi bardzo długim snem, Uther cofa się w głąb siebie. To o wiele prostsze — nie czuć, nie pamiętać, więc król Camelotu przestaje odczuwać cokolwiek, zamyka cały żal i cierpienie głęboko w środku, spychając wszystkie uczucia w to jedno miejsce tak długo, aż wreszcie pokrywają się cienką warstwą lodu.

Pozostaje mu tylko gniew i pragnienie zemsty, dlatego wygania Nimueh z dworu, a później gasi swoje pragnienie i topi swój gniew w krwi czarownic i magów.

Nie potrafi spojrzeć na własnego syna.

_(później)_

W dniu, w którym do Camelotu przybywa młoda Morgana z Kornwalii, pada deszcz. Nisko na niebie wiszą ołowiane chmury zwiastujące nadchodzącą burzę i Uther patrzy z niepokojem na horyzont. Kłosy zbóż w całym królestwie uginają się już od ciężkiego ziarna i niedługo będzie można zacząć żniwa, ale jeśli nawałnica nadejdzie i zniszczy zbiory, to jego lud zostanie bez zapasów na zimę i będzie głodować.

Uther wie, co ludzie o nim mówią — że jest surowy i bywa okrutny, że jest zaślepiony nienawiścią do magii i nie potrafi okazywać uczuć. (Prawda jest taka, że korona to bezlitosna kochanka, która nie znosi wahania i skrupułów.) Tak jest lepiej, mądrzej, bezpieczniej, nawet jeśli Uther widzi, w jaki sposób czasami patrzy na niego jego własny syn. Jakby zastanawiał się, kiedy zrobi wystarczająco dużo, by zasłużyć na ojcowską aprobatę, na pochwały, które nigdy nie nadejdą. Być może król Camelotu popełnia błąd, wychowując Artura w ten sposób. (Prawda jest taka, że to jedyny sposób, jaki zna.)

Kiedy więc dziesięcioletnia Morgana podchodzi do niego i składa lekko niezdarny ukłon, a łzy na jej twarzy mieszają się z deszczem, Uther się nie uśmiecha, tylko patrzy na nią przez chwilę, widząc znajomy cień w jej oczach. (On stłumił go już dawno temu, uwięził pod twardą skorupą lodu.)

— Witaj, Morgano — mówi. — Od tej pory Camelot jest twoim domem.

Ofiaruje jej jedyne, co jeszcze posiada — szorstkie słowa i kamienną twarz.

_(potem)_

Czasami nie może na niego patrzeć — jest tak podobny do matki, że jego widok wciąż sprawia Utherowi ból. (Myślał, że ukrył ten ból głęboko, tam, gdzie nie będzie mógł go więcej dosięgnąć, ale on wciąż czasami o sobie przypomina; jedno ostre ukłucie, szybkie jak strzała spuszczona z cięciwy.)

Artur wciąż nie potrafi tego zrozumieć, a Uther nawet nie stara się wytłumaczyć. Dlatego król udaje, że nie widzi zawodu na twarzy syna, kiedy ten po treningu, zamiast oczekiwanych słów uznania, słyszy tylko szorstkie wyrzuty, a potem szum płaszcza na wietrze, gdy Uther odwraca się i odchodzi. Myśli, że tak jest dla Artura lepiej — to go przygotuje na trudy związane z noszeniem korony, przekona, że serce na dłoni i twarz, w której można czytać jak w otwartej księdze, nie są najlepszą receptą na rządzenie królestwem. Oszukuje się w ten sposób już od lat, wmawiając sobie, że to jego wybór, że gdyby chciał (nie chce, ponieważ zna cenę), mógłby być mniej surowy, mniej wymagający, nieco bardziej miękki. Prawda jest taka, że już dawno zapomniał, jak być takim człowiekiem, a wszystkie dobre uczucia od długiego czasu skuwa lód.

Czasami, stojąc w oknie swojej komnaty, ukryty w wykuszu okna, Uther patrzy na młodego księcia, który na dziedzińcu ćwiczy fechtunek z nauczycielem, i zastanawia się, kiedy Artur zacznie być chłodny i nieprzyjemny w obejściu, maskując niepewności nadmierną butą. (Być może kiedyś pożałuje, że wychował syna na własne podobieństwo.)

Teraz Artur wciąż jest naiwnym chłopcem, który ponad wszystko inne chce tylko, żeby ojciec był z niego dumny. To jedna z tych rzeczy, których Uther nigdy mu nie powie. To jedna z tych rzeczy, o których Artur zawsze będzie myśleć, że były jego winą.

_(teraz)_

Artur spoczywa na stole w izbie Gajusza; jego blada, zimna skóra skąpana jest w promieniach słońca, które wpadają przez okno, jakby chciały zakpić z króla Camelotu. (W taki dzień niebo powinno być zasnute chmurami, ciemne i smutne.)

Ciało młodego księcia jest bezwładne jak jedna ze szmacianych lalek, którymi bawiła się w dzieciństwie Morgana, gdy Uther podnosi syna i w milczeniu kroczy przez dziedziniec. Chce nie czuć, po prostu przestać odczuwać cokolwiek, jak wtedy, kiedy umarła Igraine (chociaż Artur wciąż żyje), chce wtłoczyć cały ten ból i smutek z powrotem w głąb siebie, a potem uwięzić je pod kolejną warstwą twardej skorupy. Chce, żeby łzy wreszcie przestały rozmywać świat przed jego oczami.

Odgłos kroków króla odbija się echem od ścian zamku i to jedyny dźwięk, który Uther słyszy w tej chwili. (Jedyny, poza cichym biciem serca Artura, zbyt słabym, by dawać nadzieję.)

Być może jego przeznaczeniem jest wciąż tracić, nie zyskując w zamian niczego poza głębokimi zmarszczkami wokół oczu i ust oraz cieniami, które prześladują go w nocy. Być może taka jest zapłata za wszystko, co zrobił — bez wahania i skrupułów, bo tego wymagała racja stanu. (Tej ceny nie jest gotów zapłacić.)

Nawet ciało go zdradza — nogi uginają się pod królem i Uther klęczy przez chwilę na twardym kamieniu dziedzińca, trzymając w rękach uciekające z każdą chwilą życie.

_(wciąż)_

Jest w nim lód, ukryty gdzieś głęboko pod warstwą ciepłej skóry, ale jego płuca płoną żywym ogniem z każdym zaczerpniętym oddechem, pozwalając mu czuć, i Uther nie wie, jak to możliwe.

(Ciało Artura jest wciąż ciepłe, tuż przy jego ciele.)


End file.
